


Departure

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Death of a pet, F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: For user ArwenLalaith.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Departure

As the tears streamed down your face, you picked up the phone and called Emily. You heard her voice on the other end of the line, but it took you a few moments to say anything. “Babe?” she asked. “Y/N? Are you there? What’s wrong?”

“M-my b-baby,” you sobbed, trailing off as you looked toward the corner of the apartment where the dog bed lay. Just hours ago, it had been so full of life, actually sleep, your little fur baby curled up into a ball and snoring peacefully. The little munchkin hadn’t been feeling well lately, but you hadn’t expected it to happen so soon - or more likely, you hadn’t been prepared. “Em-” you cried, your breath involuntarily inhaling as you were unable to control yourself. 

The minute you’d started speaking, Emily knew what was wrong. The two of you had started dating when your fur baby was 11 and you’d been dating for three years. One of the things that had drawn you to her to begin with was your love for your little munchkin. Emily had a soft spot for girls that loved animals. “Oh, baby,” she breathed. “I’m so sorry.” 

As Emily looked around the local police department, she hated that she wasn’t home. Losing a pet wasn’t easy for anyone, but you loved that dog more than anything else in the world, and you’d had them since birth. “Em,” you wept, “I don’t know what t-to do. I can’t stop crying. No matter where I turn, I see-” Your breath rattled out of you again, stopping the words in their tracks. “Oh fuck, Em. I can’t.”

Emily turned into the wall to shield herself from any onlookers. “Baby, I’m so sorry I’m not there. I’ll be home soon. I promise.”

“It’s not your fault,” you said. “You couldn’t have known. But…but you’ll be home soon?”

“Yea. We’re just waiting on Garcia to come back with some information which would lead us to the unsub, so once we have it, we can go get him and then we’ll be on our way home.”

Covering your mouth with your blanket, you held back a sob. You could already tell that Emily was feeling guilty for not being home and despite the pain you were in, you didn’t want to make your girlfriend feel worse than she already did. “Okay, babe,” you managed to say as the tears pooled up behind your eyelids and fell gently toward the blanket. “Text me when you’re on your way home, okay.”

“I promise,” Emily sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

When Emily hung up the phone, she took another deep breath in and attempted to let go of the guilt she felt. Y/N understood; despite the pain, she knew she felt bad. “What’s wrong?” JJ asked as she came to Emily with the information they needed from Garcia.

“Y/N’s dog died…and I’m not there,” she said, swallowing the tears that were forming.

JJ leaned in and brought Emily in for a hug. “She understands the job,” JJ said. “And we’ll all be home soon.”

—–

After hanging up with Emily, you curled into the couch and brought the blanket up to your mouth in an attempt to calm yourself, normally, be snuggled in a blanket helped you feel better, but on the inhale you caught the scent of your beloved fur baby and you broke down even more, crying so hard that you didn’t even notice you fell asleep until hours later when you heard a key turn in the lock. “Hey baby,” Emily said as she walked in, her eyes heavy with both sleep and guilt. Immediately, she climbed onto the couch and placed your head in her lap. “Did I wake you up?”

“Yea,” you breathed softly, feeling the dried tears underneath your head on the couch. “It’s okay though.” Considering you’d cried yourself to sleep, you were surprised that more tears were welling up inside you, but there they were, cascading out from behind your eyes once more. “Em, this hurts so badly. For fucks sake, I’ve had living people relatives that have died that I wasn’t this hurt by. But this…”

“This was your baby,” Emily said as she twirled your locks between her roughened palms. “Day in and day out, you saw them as soon as you woke up. That’s a connection that other people don’t understand unless they’ve had it.” As you continued to sob, at least less violently than before, Emily bent down to kiss you on top of the head. “I’m here, honey.”

For about ten minutes, you sobbed in Emily’s lap while she rubbed your back, the warmth of her touch washing over your body, which had felt eternally chilled after you’d walked out of the vet’s office. “Did you get…?” She started.

“Cremated, yea,” you said. The idea of burying your dog seemed weird to you; you wanted to keep them close.

Emily lifted your face up to meet hers and rested your head on her shoulder. “Can I buy you a little urn?” she asked. “I would understand if you wanted to get one yourself, but I’d love to get it for you, if you’d let me.”

With a slight nod of your head, you told her you’d love if she got you an urn; you wanted to keep your fur baby close. “Thank you, love,” you said, feeling yourself about to cry again. The overwhelming emotion to much for you to handle right now. Emily could feel it too. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Y/N. I’m here.” Instead of grabbing the blanket you normally used with your dog, Emily grabbed another one, pulling it over you both as she gathered you close. “Just go to sleep for now. In time, you’ll feel better. Just be patient with yourself.”


End file.
